Witchful Thinking
by fliplv
Summary: A third story by Fliplv. Please R


Witchful Thinking  
  
-Start Spoiler  
When a young girl discovers that she has been blessed with the power to grant wishes she becomes confused and scared as she gradually gets accustomed to her newly found powers. The Charmed Ones help her, but in the process, clean up after the wish she had granted for herself. Now the Charmed Ones must find a way to somehow help her with her powers before she gives up hope herself. -End Spoiler  
  
-Start Opening  
A young girl, as old as 13, is being pushed and harassed by the rest of her peers at school. She is pummeled by small stones as she could hear the words; "geek, loser, and retard" in the background. She runs away from the children as tears form in her eyes. She runs into her house, up to her room, completely ignoring her mother sitting at the dinner table. When she reaches her room she slams the door shut and locks it from behind. She dashes towards her bed where she continues to cry, muffling the sounds with the mattress. Unknown to her, a shine from the darkened sky appears. The shine lasts for only a second and it disappeared. Instantly a shine appeared right behind the young girl, only she hadn't noticed, being distracted by her cries. The shine entered her body, and she instantly glowed a bright white. She then faded back to her normal skin color as she wiped the tears from her face. She gave a sniffle, wiping the last tear from her face. She turned towards a bookcase full of numerous books, all from famous authors and playwrights; Hemingway, Shakespeare, and Melville. She looks at the books, and with her finger, begins to filter through the books. She gets to one book that strikes her interest, and she drew it from the shelves. It was "A Midsummer Nights Dream" by William Shakespeare. She took it to her desk as she began to read. After a while of reading she began to say something.  
"I wish I had a friend." Said the young girl.  
At that instant her book began to glow brightly. The young girl gave a loud shriek as a man began to form from the pages. When the man fully formed, he appeared young with long, silver hair. He wore green tights, a magenta colored shirt, and old shoe-like slippers on his feet.  
With a smile the mysterious man said, "Hello young lass, I go by the name Puck."  
The young girl was surprised; it was as if her wish was granted right in front of her. She was still in shock as she saw her new "friend", but he seemed less like a friend and more of a trickster.  
"I shall help you with your worries." Said Puck and with that final note he left through the window. Shattering the glass in the process.  
The young girl continued to watch in fear and surprise as she could hear her mother shout, "Jane, Jane what's going on!? Jane?!" -End Opening  
  
-Begin Credits -End Credits  
  
-Start Beginning  
Three days afterwards, Paige is seen working as a receptionist in one of the most prominent psychiatric offices in San Francisco. As she attends the phones in the waiting room, she notices one girl in the corner of her eye calmly sitting in a chair next to her mother. While she sits, a young boy sits to the other side of her. That boy begins to mutter things to himself. Paige begins to have feelings in her heart, warm feelings, as if she was meant to be here. She wasn't sure why, but she turned her attention towards the little boy and girl. The little boy continued to say things while the girl listened. She eventually heard the boy say something that struck the girls interest.  
"I wish I didn't have to be here." Said the boy.  
When the girl heard this she slowly turned her head towards the boy. As the boy continued to mutter, the little girl continued to watch the boy without blinking. Paige noticed this and continued to watch. After a while the girl blinked once and suddenly the boy's mother reached into her purse. She took out a cell phone that had been ringing inside. She turned the phone on and began to answer it. During their conversation it seemed as though the mother's look had gradually come down from a smile to a worried look. When she turned off her phone, she began to tear as she turns towards her son.  
  
"Come on Jeffrey, we're gonna go see your father at the hospital." Said the mother.  
She grabbed her son's arm and got up. She pulled her son towards the desk that Paige was sitting at and began to speak.  
"Um, we have some things that suddenly came up, could we reschedule? It's Jeffrey and Mrs. Olleander," Asked the mother  
"Um, sure, how about 5:00 pm tomorrow?" Said Paige  
"Thank you." Said the mother as she turned towards the door, with her son in hand.  
Paige watched as they left out through the doors of the psychiatrist's office. She thought that it might've been a little strange, but she just decided to discard it. Suddenly another office door opened and a man walked out. Following the man was the psychiatrist who came out of his office. When he was in the waiting room, he turned towards Paige's direction, and with a look, he asked Paige who was next. She told him that Mrs. Olleander cancelled so Mrs. Barbs was next.  
"Jane and Mrs. Barbs." Said Paige.  
The little girl, Jane, and her mother got up. When they walked towards the doctors, the doctor turned his back towards the office as he muttered something under his breath.  
"I wish I didn't have to do this anymore." Said the psychiatrist  
When he said that a box of toy balls mysteriously toppled over and released all the balls it contained. All the balls rolled in the path of the psychiatrist, and when he stepped on them he began to lose his balance. While he fought against gravity, Jane's mother tried to help until one of her high heel shoes broke and she too lost her balance. She then stepped on the balls that the psychiatrist struggled through and began to give off yells of distress.  
Paige got up from her desk and turned towards the office. She stood in the doorway of the office as she watched the chaos. She only saw the girl watching her mother and the psychiatrist grabbing each other as they toppled out the open window. The girl stood there motionless as she saw her mother topple out the window along with the psychiatrist. Jane's mother was lucky enough to land on top of the psychiatrist, using him as a cushion. Unfortunately the psychiatrist wasn't as lucky. Paige saw her and began to wonder how these strange things could possibly happen, what were the chances. She thought that it was a little suspicious about how the girl just stood there watching. The girl had no expression at all; all she had was an empty look. Paige instantly called an ambulance as she turned back towards the little girl. She gave the necessary information and then hung up the phone. She paused for a minute, without letting go of the phone, and then began to dial another number.  
Meanwhile at the Hallowell Manor, Piper could be seen watching TV, holding Wyatt in her lap, when her cell phone began to ring. Her phone was lying on the side-table behind her. She looked back and reached backwards, making sure not to harm Wyatt, and grabbed her cell phone.  
"Hello?" Asked Piper  
"Piper I think we have a problem witch I may need your help in." Said Paige in the most discrete way possible making sure that she put emphasis on the word witch.  
"Oh, um ok." Said Piper as she gradually got the hint.  
On the opposite side of town, Phoebe could be seen in an outdoor restaurant with Jason. They are eating lunch when, at the corner of her eye, she sees a mysterious looking man with silver hair and green tights. The weird looking man looks all around the restaurant, as if he was judging the room and it's people. Phoebe ignored Jason's conversation and continued to look at the odd man. When Jason realized that Phoebe wasn't listening or paying attention he decided to follow the direction in which Phoebe was staring at. He was confused because he wasn't sure exactly what had drawn her attention.  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Jason  
"That guy over there with the silver hair." Said Phoebe as she continued to watch the silver headed man.  
When Jason heard this he turned back towards the direction Phoebe was looking at and saw no silver headed man. He looked around the restaurant and so no one with silver, or gray hair.  
"I don't see anyone with silver hair." Said Jason  
"How can you not see him, he's wearing tights." Said Phoebe disgruntledly.  
She looked towards Jason and then back at the Silver headed man. She continued to watch as the mysterious man turned towards a table containing a rather pudgy man eating a chicken leg. He looked at the pudgy man who seemed to enjoy himself. The mysterious man waved his hand above the pudgy man's head, and suddenly the man began to choke. His wife sitting across the table began to worry and hold her husband's hand. He released his hand from her grip as he began to grip his through and point to it, showing that he was choking.  
"Oh my God, Steven, Steven? Somebody help he's choking." Yelled the wife in a panic.  
Phoebe instantly got up from her seat and rushed towards the pudgy man. She told the man to get up from his seat so she could administer the Heimlich maneuver. She could hear laughing as she forced the chicken bone to shoot out from the man's throat. The man gasped for air as his wife embraced him in great relief. Phoebe turned to her left as she watched the man with silver hair laugh at the "TRICK". Phoebe was confused wondering why he would do something like this, how he would do something like this. Suddenly the man began to rise from the ground and shoot into the sky. Before Phoebe could take a look at the sky a while longer, the pudgy man's wife instantly grabbed her. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and began to thank her loudly in front of the restaurant. She looked back towards the woman who was thanking her. After she gave back a smile, Phoebe looked back towards the sky and wondered who that was.  
At the psychiatrist's office, two ambulances could be seen parked out front. Bystanders could be seen looking out from the window of the building. Paige held Jane's hand in front of the building. Jane watched her mother being pushed towards the truck when suddenly she rushed towards her mother who was just about to be wheeled into the ambulance. She began to cry as her mother began to wake up. She turned towards her daughter and began to cry, and say that she was sorry. Paige and Jane watched as Jane's mother was wheeled in. Jane was left behind as the ambulance whirred away.  
Piper got out of her car, and placed Wyatt in a back carrier. She put on the back carrier, with Wyatt strapped in, and walked quickly towards Paige. She asked what had happened, until suddenly Jane ran towards the ambulance that was just leaving into the street. Jane didn't care what had happened to her; she didn't want to be left behind.  
"Piper!" Yelled Paige pointing towards Jane's direction  
Piper turned around and saw a little girl run into oncoming traffic. Horns blared as Jane covered her head and screamed.  
"Oh my God!" Yelled Piper as she raised her hands and froze time.  
"Hurry, hurry." Said Piper in a frantic voice  
Jane lowered her arms from her head and saw that everything had stopped in their tracks. She looked towards Paige's direction and saw Paige running at her. Paige grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her out of the way of traffic. Suddenly time continued and the cars kept going on the street. Paige looked at Piper and then at Jane who was looking at the street. In Paige's arms, Jane could be seen catching her breath. Paige noticed that Jane didn't freeze when Piper froze time. She wondered how she could do this unless she was a witch, or perhaps a magical creature. All she knew was that she needed to help Jane, that she was lead to the psychiatrist's office in order to help her.  
"I think I can help." Said Paige  
When she said that Jane looked up towards Paige's face with innocent and confused eyes. Paige looked back with sincere and reliable eyes. Jane could see that Paige wouldn't hurt her and so she quietly gave an ok back. They looked towards Piper's direction and began to walk back towards the office building. -End Beginning  
  
-Start Middle  
Meanwhile at the Hallowell Manor, Phoebe could be seen in the living room flipping vigorously through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Phoebe had an angry look on her face, because she had to finish her lunch date early due to this mysterious, silver-headed, creature. She had past through many when the doors opened and she heard Paige's voice. When Phoebe heard Paige, her emotion completely changed from angry to concerned when she saw an unknown person among the group.  
"Hey guys, um who's this?" Asked Phoebe in concern for the Book of Shadows and their secret getting out.  
"Oh it's ok Phoebe." Responded Paige  
"This is Jane and she's having trouble with something, her mom's at the hospital right now." Said Piper  
"She doesn't have any other relatives?" Asked Phoebe in concern  
"No my dad died when I was young." Said Jane as she looked down and began to have a sad look on her face.  
Phoebe looked down at Jane who had looked down at the floor herself. She looked so innocent and frail.  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Said Jane  
"No it's ok sweetie, you don't have to apologize." Responded Paige as she bent down to Jane's eye level.  
"It seems as though she hears things in her head, things that sound like wishes. Then all of a sudden they come true, as if she grants them or something." Said Piper  
"You don't think she's a genie?" Asked Phoebe  
"No, there wasn't a collar around her neck or a bottle." Began Piper  
"And she had a mom." Finished Paige as she got up and stood straight  
"What were some of the wishes you heard?" asked Phoebe towards Jane  
Jane lifted her head and said, "This morning I heard a voice in my head say that he wished he was out of the psychiatrist's office, and another one after that when the doctor said that he wished that he didn't have to be a doctor anymore."  
"I've never heard these voices before." Said Jane  
"When did this start happening?" Asked Phoebe  
"Three days ago when I made a wish, I didn't know what was gonna happen, it all just happened." Said Jane as her words began to grow panicky  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, but I have to know what happened." Said Paige  
Suddenly Phoebe began to have short breaths as she sat down on the sofa, she began to cry and say, I'm so sorry.  
"What's going on?" Asked Jane in confusion and stress  
"Do you remember earlier today when I told you that Piper and I have powers, good powers? Well Phoebe does too, she can feel what you're feeling, and right now she can feel your confusion and stress." Replied Paige  
"You just have to calm down." Said Piper  
"Ok." Said Jane as she gradually calmed down  
When she did that Phoebe stopped breathing quickly and began to calm down.  
"Good." Said Paige towards Jane  
Jane gave a slight smile towards Paige and then turned towards Phoebe.  
"Are you hungry Jane?" Asked Piper  
"A little." Responded Jane  
"Ok so Phoebe you look in the Book of Shadows try and find out what's going on while Paige and I make something for Jane." Said Piper  
"Ok." Said Phoebe as she turned back towards the Book of Shadows. She completely forgot about the strange man in tights earlier in the day because of Jane.  
Paige, Jane, and Piper walked into the kitchen while Phoebe continued to flip through the Book of Shadows.  
While in the kitchen, Paige flipped on the TV revealing the afternoon news. The newswoman reported a terrible pile up that occurred earlier in the day leaving four dead and five in serious condition. This pile up was a result of a car chase. One of the victims in critical condition was a man named Benjamin Olleander. He was recently admitted to San Francisco Medical Center where he was kept under constant watch, not only by the nurses and doctors, but also by his wife and son. One victim was pronounced dead, Lieutenant Daryl Morris, who had first reported the chase.  
Paige helped Piper get Wyatt out of the back carrier and into his baby seat which lay on the breakfast table. Then they began to take out utensils and raw food. Even though the television was meant for Jane's amusement she kept little attention to it. She mostly watched Paige and Piper prepare a lunch for her. Neither Piper nor Paige listened to the news because they were too distracted by the thoughts of what Jane could possibly be; a beginning witch, or perhaps a being of light. Suddenly the phone rang, and Piper dropped the piece of tomato onto a sandwich and wiped her hand off. She walked over to the phone where the rings omitted from, and answered it.  
"Hello?" She asked  
"Piper, you have to get over here." Replied a man on the other line.  
"Greg? What's wrong?" Question Piper with worry.  
"It's P3, It's burned down." Stated Greg  
"What!? I'll be right there." Said Piper  
She hung up the phone and turned around. She paused for a minute thinking about what she would do. Then she looked at Paige and began to speak to her.  
"What's wrong?" Questioned Paige  
"Um P3 burned down." Replied Piper as if it were unimportant  
"What!?" Asked Paige in distraught  
"Ok, ok, um I have to go to P3..." Said Piper  
"I'll go with you." Said Paige before she could finish her sentence  
"No, you have to stay with Jane, and I'll go to P3. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Piper as she grabbed her keys, kissed Wyatt delicately on the forehead, and walked out the back door towards her car.  
Paige watched as Piper walked towards her car until Phoebe called for Paige from the living room.  
"Why don't you stay here, and finish your sandwich, I'll be right back." Said Paige towards Jane who was sitting on a stool.  
Paige grabbed Wyatt from the baby chair and carried him as she walked into the living room towards the couch where Phoebe was sitting at. Phoebe turned around in the couch where she saw Paige and Wyatt getting closer. Paige walked around the couch and sat next to Phoebe, laying Wyatt sit on her lap.  
When Paige sat down, she asked, "So what'd you find?"  
"This." Replied Phoebe as she pointed towards a page in the Book of Shadows  
"Wish-Makers?" Questioned Paige as she read the title of the page  
"Yah," replied Phoebe "human beings, who have been blessed by early Elders, with the ability to grant wishes."  
"Early Elders, what's that?" Asked Paige  
"I think it means the newest Elder." Replied Phoebe "These blessed creatures are beings of light who were made to become beacons of purity on the Earth. When a mortal becomes a Wish-Maker they are able to live for hundreds of years, unless they are vanquished by a level three demon. Wish- Makers help Elders and Whitelighters by attracting future innocence, witches, and Whitelighters. Although they are powerful creatures, their powers are hard to master, especially if one is blessed with the ability too early. If a human being is blessed to early in their life, they may confuse wishes for revenge and may impart these wishes into selfish desires. Wish-Makers are not entitled to grant selfish desires, and when they hear them they grant the wishes only to leave a lesson that must be learned." Finished Phoebe  
"So you think Jane's a Wish-Maker?" Asked Paige  
"I think so, I mean it makes sense." Said Phoebe  
"I think I should go check back on Jane." Said Paige  
Paige lifted Wyatt from her lap and handed him to Phoebe. Phoebe grabbed Wyatt and then placed him on her lap.  
"Ok." Replied Phoebe as she turned back towards the Book of Shadows. She pondered at the entry about Wish-Makers and wondered how she could help Jane.  
Meanwhile at P3, blaring sirens from fire trucks could be heard as Piper walked through the crowd of people making her way towards the club. Onlookers' gossip and point at the burned down club wondering how this could happen. The firefighters let her through as she looks at the debris with shock. At that instant Greg, the bartender, saw Piper and ran towards her.  
"What, what, what happened?!" She asked in a loud tone  
"I don't know, I was driving down the street on the way to the club, and when I saw the fire and smoke I called 911." Replied Greg  
"How could this happen?!" Asked Piper in a loud voice  
"I don't know, the firefighters think that the furnace just blew and caused the fire." Began Greg  
"But that furnace was brand new." Said Piper, before Greg could finish his sentence  
"I know. I don't understand it either." Replied Greg  
They finished their conversation at that as they both looked at the blackened remains of P3. Suddenly a slight laughter could be heard. This caught Pipers attention, and made her even angrier. She looked all around and eventually found a man with silver hair and tights laughing and pointing at the charcoaled remains of the club.  
"How could he laugh like that?" Asked Piper in a voice slightly above a whisper.  
"Who?" Questioned Greg  
"Him." Replied Piper pointing towards the mysterious man's direction.  
Greg noticed this and turned his head towards the direction she was gesturing towards. He looked all around to see if he could see someone laughing and pointing at the club. He couldn't see anyone doing that so he decided to try and hear someone laughing, but he couldn't. He turned back towards Piper and told her that he couldn't find anyone laughing.  
"What do you mean? He's right there in the tights." Said Piper  
Greg turned around and tried to see the same mysterious man she was describing, but all he saw was the crowd of people gawking at the burnt debris.  
"I don't see him." Said Greg as he turned back towards Piper  
Piper didn't notice that Greg had spoken to her because she was paying too much attention to this rude man. She continued to watch him when suddenly; he began to levitate above the ground. Like a shot, he flew up into the clouds and out of sight.  
Piper thought about following him, but she decided to go back to the manor instead. She thought that when she got back to the manor she could not only watch over Jane, but she might also find out who or what this man was.  
"I think I should go to the insurance company and call them, see if they could do anything at all." Said Piper  
"Are you ok?" Asked Greg  
"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Piper concealing her inner feelings.  
After she said that she began to leave the scene, and walk towards her car. She left Greg behind as she kept her goal in mind on the way to her car. She didn't notice that Greg watched as she walked away from him. He gave a worried concern as he continued to watch her walk away, but he thought that the best way to help was to just leave her alone.  
Meanwhile at the manor Jane stayed in the kitchen watching TV as Paige began to worry about Piper.  
"I hope Piper gets back soon." Said Paige to herself in a quiet voice.  
She didn't notice that Jane could hear what she said, but she decided not to look like she was paying any attention.  
Phoebe continued to ponder the Book of Shadows when suddenly bright orbs of light began to appear in front of her. She raised her head when she saw Leo materialize in front of her. Wyatt began to giggle and clap his hands. He then made arm gestures towards his father indicating that he would like to be picked up. Phoebe handed Wyatt to Leo and Leo grabbed Wyatt and began to cradle him in his arms.  
"Phoebe there's a problem." He said  
"What, what's wrong?" Wondered Phoebe in concern  
"I need your help." Said Leo  
"Yeah?" Question Phoebe  
"There's a girl that I blessed with powers, and I think she's having trouble controlling them." Said Leo in a panic  
"Wait," began Phoebe, "is her name Jane?"  
"Yeah." Said Leo as he slowed down to realize that Phoebe may have already found her  
"Paige!" Yelled Phoebe from the living room  
Both Paige and Jane turned around towards the doorway.  
"Just stay here Jane." Said Paige towards Jane  
Jane looked at Paige with an innocent look and then lowered her head. She then turned back towards the miniature TV as Paige began to leave the kitchen.  
"What's up?" Asked Paige towards Phoebe  
She noticed Leo and turned towards him and asked him what he was doing here  
"Apparently Leo was the Elder that blessed Jane." Said Phoebe answering Paige's question  
"What?!" Questioned Paige sternly towards Leo "Hasn't it occurred to you that she's just a kid?!" Continued Paige  
"I thought she was ready, I mean she seemed so responsible and strong especially with the stress that she goes through." Replied Leo trying to explain his actions  
"Stress?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yah, her father died when she was seven and ever since she's kept herself in isolation. She's been abused and picked on at school and her mother wasn't much help either. I guess the stress took atoll on her and her mother. Ever since her dad died her mom has had a serious drinking problem. She had to put up with her mom's constant drinking's and beatings. I felt her constant fears and hopes that somehow her life would be better. Even before I became an Elder, even though she wasn't a witch I felt as if I had to watch over her." Replied Leo  
"Oh my gosh." Said Paige sadly  
Suddenly Phoebe's phone began to ring and she picked it up. She read on the caller id that it was Jason and thought that she should answer it. She stepped away from the conversation and walked towards the hallway in order to have a clear conversation. Paige hardly noticed because she was so deep into the conversation with Leo.  
Paige ignored the fact that Leo blessed her with the ability to grant wishes and began to state solutions to somehow help Jane.  
"Well I was thinking about binding her powers until she's old enough to control it." Said Paige  
"You can't bind her powers." Said Leo  
"Why not?" Asked Paige  
"Because her powers are shielded. The only way to possibly stop her powers is to vanquish her." Replied Leo  
"I'm not going to vanquish her, so the only way is for her to grow into them?" Questioned Paige  
"I can't think of anything else." Said Leo  
"I doubt she can wait that long." Said Paige  
In the hallway, Phoebe continues her conversation with Jason.  
".But Jason it's not like I wanted to just up and leave from the restaurant." Said Phoebe loudly over the phone.  
"Why can't you tell me why?" Question Jason angrily over the phone.  
"It's not that easy, I mean there's so much in my life that I don't know yet." Replied Phoebe strongly  
"Well if you can't trust me enough to know that I won't judge you, then we're over." Said Jason  
"But Jason." But before Phoebe could finish her sentence Jason hung up on her.  
She took the phone from her ear and looked at it sadly.  
"I just wish I could show you what I really am." Said Phoebe quietly under her breath  
At that instant Jane straightened in her chair and seemed as though in a trance, her eyes completely fixated on a spot for several seconds. Then she blinked regaining her human-like appearance. She looked around and seemed confused, she blew it off and continued to watch the television set.  
After Jane did that Phoebe's cell phone rang. It was Elise on the other line, yelling at her telling her that she had a meeting. 10 minutes ago. Phoebe was shocked and quickly apologized to Elise over the phone. After that, she walked down the hall towards the front door, grabbing her bag and jacket, but not before talking to Paige and Leo.  
"I have to go, big meeting, sorry, catch me up later, I'll try and be back soon, bye." Said Phoebe quickly  
With that, Phoebe went out the door, just as Piper entered, and drove away while Paige and Leo continued to talk.  
"Leo, what are you doing here?" Asked piper  
"Leo was the Elder who gave Jane her powers." Said Paige  
"Wait, what? Elder? Leo?" Questioned Piper in a choppy manor  
Meanwhile in Phoebe's car, she stops at a stoplight, impatiently waiting for the light to turn green. It seemed that the light took forever when she so happened looked from the corner of her eyes towards the park. She saw the Shakespearean Festival in complete chaos. She glanced at the festival and then back at the light where she quickly realized that the light had indeed turned green, but not a car would move. This was because everyone in the car was too busy watching the chaos being inflicted in the fair. Onlookers watched as the fair grounds continued to spontaneously burst in flames. Phoebe got out of her car and looked left and right, at the people pointing and talking about the mysterious events. Some stayed in their cars while others got out and ran towards the fair grounds trying to help some of the Shakespearean actors running in fear. Phoebe found that these flames seemed to have come from mysterious orbs. Phoebe found that the mysterious orbs seemed to emanate from a flying man with silver hair and tights. She watched the man and deduced that he was the same mysterious stranger as the one in the restaurant. She forgot all about the fact that no one saw this mysterious man before, or that no one could see this mysterious man now. All she was concerned about was stopping the fires by stopping this creature. She was lucky enough to wear sneakers so she ran from her car to the Shakespearean festival. Unknown to her, Jason was one of the people in their car watching the event, but this wouldn't have mattered because all Phoebe wanted to do was stop this being once and for all. She stopped at the burning entrance of the Shakespearean festival as the last actors were dragged to safety. Phoebe was furious and looked up towards the sky.  
"Hey!" Phoebe yelled  
The scorned actors watched in confusion along with the brave people that helped. Along with these people were Jason, who just so happened to see Phoebe in the field. He wasn't sure what to do, but he did want Phoebe out of there, out of danger. He thought the best way was to get out of the car and do it himself.  
Meanwhile the floating man stopped and looked down at Phoebe, and began to laugh.  
"Who are you!?" She asked angrily  
"I am Puck my lady." He said with a smile  
"Puck huh? Stop this or I'll make you!" Yelled Phoebe  
"I do not believe in feuding with women." Said Puck  
"To bad!" Yelled Phoebe as she began to levitate eight feet off the ground  
Spectators watched in disbelief as they saw this woman floating above the ground. Jason had just reached the fair grounds as Phoebe levitated.  
When Phoebe reached Puck's eye level, Puck didn't seem surprised at all. Instead he gave a little smile and smirk.  
"Just as I thought, a witch," Said Puck with a smile, "unfortunately I do not duel with women."  
With that he flew quickly away. Phoebe was confused but if a battle won is a battle won. She landed back on the ground as she could hear sirens of fire trucks in the background. She turned around only to see the gawking people all around her, and Jason in front of her. Jason looked scared, confused, and angry.  
"Jason." Said Phoebe with a quiet and empathetic voice.  
But before she could finish her sentence Jason turned his back and walked steadily away. Phoebe was left contemplating what had just happened and how she could possibly fix it.  
Meanwhile at the manor Paige, Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Jane are found sitting in the living room of the manor.  
"See Jane." Said Paige pointing to the page reading Wish-Makers  
Jane looked at the page and began to read it. When she finished it she turned to Paige and asked her a question.  
"This is what I am?" Asked Jane  
"I think so." Replied Paige  
"How?" Asked Jane  
"That's my fault, I blessed you with this power." Said Leo  
"So, what I am now. is because of you?" Questioned Jane  
"I only blessed you because of the person you are, how you've developed into the young woman I see now." Said Leo  
"So everything I've been through my whole life was just so I could become a Wish-Maker?" Questioned Jane as she began to speak louder.  
"It wasn't just to." But before Leo could finish his sentence; Piper, who was sitting next to him, put her hand on his leg indicating that he was going about the situation all wrong.  
"Jane," Began Piper "What you are, what you've become, is a gift."  
"Oh yeah?!" Yelled Jane as she quickly got up from the sofa in anger "Well what I've become, has hurt innocent people including my mother, I know that she may not be the best person in the world, but she's all I have. She does the best she can to raise me and how do I repay her? I almost have her killed. You shouldn't be telling me that this is a gift. It's a curse! All the voices and feelings, I just can't handle it if all I'm doing is hurting innocent people!" When she finished she immediately left the manor in tears slamming the door behind her.  
When she yelled that Wyatt began to cry immensely in Paige's lap  
"Wait!" Paige got up and yelled but her cries had no effect on Jane as the slamming sound over road her cry.  
Paige let out a slight sigh as she turned from the door down to Leo and Piper.  
Piper got up and began to cradle Wyatt in her arm as she paced back and forth in order to quiet Wyatt's cries.  
"What are we going do to do now?" Asked Paige in desperation  
"I don't know Paige." Replied Piper, feeling as though there was nothing to do  
"We have to find her," Began Leo "because if something happens to her then every wish she's granted will be permanent regardless of magic."  
As this was going on Phoebe had just walked into the Bay Mirror office building as she was surprised to see a flock of people gather all around the television set featuring a news update. Phoebe continued to walk towards the gaggle of people, completely ignoring the news.  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked with a slight giggle  
The minute she said this everyone in the group before her turned and gave her speculating looks. Some looked at her in confusion, others looked at her in fear, the rest just looked at her in a disgusting manor.  
"What?" Questioned Phoebe as she began to get worried  
Pushing the crowd, Jason came forth with an angry look on his face. He stood before her, and all he did was look at her. Not even a simple greeting.  
"Jason, what's going" Asked Phoebe, now Phoebe was past slightly worried, and now she was really worried. She no longer laughed, but gave a stern question.  
"Phoebe, have you seen the news?" Asked Jason as he turned so she could see the television set.  
Phoebe looked past Jason and looked towards the television where it showed the Shakespearean festival. The news reporter had just covered the 30th Shakespearean festival in San Francisco when the festival began to burst in flames. The camera began to become static and after a few moments a picture began to form. The news reporter had turned a "boring" report about the festival into a freak accident story with the festival in the background, burning into ashes. The reporter continued to talk until the cameraman saw a significant woman in the background. That woman was Phoebe and she seemed to get the attraction of the cameraman as the shot began to zoom into her. She was in full focus as the cameraman recorded her levitation and landing.  
When Phoebe saw this she was in shock, she began to back away from the crowd and slowly ease towards the door. "Phoebe wait." Said Jason trying to keep Phoebe from running but it was no use. She gave Jason one last glance as she flung the door open and ran out. -End Middle  
  
-Begin Finish  
Time had past and now it had become dark outside. Jane was sitting all alone on a bench crying uncontrollably when suddenly a figure stepped before her. The man had cast a shadow before her in the lamplight. Jane noticed that she was in shadow and drew her hands down from her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying as she looked up at the mysterious person. She started from the feet up to the face, seeing that the person wore tights and had silver hair. She recognized the mysterious person and when she did, she began to speak.  
"Puck?" Questioned Jane  
Puck responded with a yes as he reached out his hand towards Jane. Jane was confused as she looked at Puck's hand and then looked towards Puck's face.  
"Come, I know how to help." Said Puck with a sinister smile  
At that time Jane felt vulnerable and scared so she didn't care how, but all she wanted was her normal life back. Jane looked back down at Puck's hand and thought that maybe he COULD help. With that thought, she reached her hand out to meet his. They held hand in hand as Jane got up from the bench.  
"How?" Asked Jane innocently towards Puck  
"You shall see." Puck responded still with a sinister smile  
With that, Puck rose into the sky and in turn carried Jane up into the air along with him. Still hand in hand, they began to fly higher and higher into the sky, flying through the air. Meanwhile Paige could be seen trying to scribe for Jane while Leo sat in deep concentration on the sofa. Piper paced back and forth in the conservatory cradling Wyatt in her arms, trying to figure out a way to find her. Paige came out empty, the only thing that the scrying crystal would do is go around in circles.  
Paige signified this by saying, "Nothing." In frustration  
"What about you?" Asked Piper towards Leo  
"Nothing." Said Leo Piper handed Wyatt to Leo so that he may hold Wyatt.  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Paige in frustration  
When she finished saying that, Phoebe came bursting through the front door. Paige, Piper, Wyatt and Leo looked at each other and then got up and walked towards Phoebe.  
"What is it?" Asked Piper  
"Have you seen the news?!" Asked Phoebe in a hysterical manner  
Piper and Paige looked at each other in confusion, and then they all walked towards the nearest television set. The second they turned it on Paige, Piper, Wyatt, and Leo saw the same news broadcast as Phoebe did; the same festival, the same fire, and the same magical event that had been revealed all throughout San Francisco.  
Piper grabbed her chest, as she began to breath heavily.  
"No, not again." Said Piper to herself  
Piper backed away from the television set and collapsed on the chair. She continued to have shallow breaths as she looked down at the ground. Paige and Phoebe sat down with her trying their best to hold back their tears of terror.  
"This can't happen again. Not again!" Said Piper as she began to cry  
Leo looked down at them with pitiful eyes. Paige looked up at him from the chair and began to yell.  
"Can't we do anything about it!? Anything!?" Question Paige with determination  
"There is something," began Leo, "but it's dangerous."  
When he said that Piper removed her hands from her face and looked up towards him.  
"What?" Said Piper in great confusion  
"What, what is it?!" Question Phoebe with force  
"It's never been done before," said Leo "because it has unseen consequences."  
"Leo, I can't stand the same thing that happened to Prue happen to Phoebe or Paige, I won't let it." Said Piper in anger.  
"I don't care what you have to do, if it'll fix everything then screw the consequence. They've got to be better then this." Said Phoebe in anger  
"A young girl has a power that no one can touch." Said Paige  
"The club is burned down to a cinder." Said Piper  
"And our secret is exposed." Said Phoebe  
"All right," began Leo "The only way I can think of, is if an Elder renounces their position."  
"Excuse me?" Question Piper  
"If an Elder renounces their position then time reverses to the moment where they first intervened in a mortal's life." Explained Leo  
"So you're willing to give up being an Elder to save us?" Asked Phoebe  
"Anything to save you guys, especially you Piper." Said Leo  
"Ok, how do we do it?" Asked Paige  
Meanwhile Jane and Puck continue to fly above San Francisco climbing ever higher above the city. By this time Jane begins to worry and question whether she's done the right thing.  
"How will you make it better?" Questioned Jane towards Puck  
"Oh sweet child, I recognize the kind of creature you are, and I also know that if you perish then everything you have done will be set in stone." Responded Puck  
Jane got even more worried after he said that.  
Again she asked, "How will you make it better?"  
This time he did not answer her question, but stated something instead  
"I do not wish to return to the book." Said Puck  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jane in a worried voice  
When she asked that Puck slowly turned his head towards Jane and said  
"This is what I mean." When he said that he instantly let go of Jane's arm and let her fall to the ground  
Meanwhile at the house Paige could be seen surrounding Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, and herself in a circle using Pyrite Crystals.  
"Since I blessed the crystals, you guys won't be affected by time." Said Leo  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Piper  
"Piper I'd anything for you," Responded Leo  
"When I renounce my position, then time will reverse to the moment I intervened with Jane's life. Only I won't be an Elder to give her the powers." Said Leo  
"How will this crystal cage work?" Asked Paige  
"Since I blessed the crystals, time won't affect you, so when I reverse time your past selves will mold into your present selves." Said Leo  
"So our past self will know what has happened up till now?" Question Phoebe  
"Yeah." Said Leo  
"Ok." Said Piper  
"Are you all ready?" Asked Leo  
"Yeah." Said Paige as she placed the last crystal to form a protective barrier around the three sisters.  
When she said that Leo looked at them through the barrier of light. He gave them a glowing smile that felt as though everything was going to be ok. After he gave them a smile he looked down towards the ground. He took his hands and formed a diamond shape, with them, at his stomach. Suddenly he began to glow an immense blue light. It radiated from him so brilliantly that Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Wyatt had to cover their eyes for a period of time. The light that came from Leo seemed to turn the entire room blue. The light that came from all around him began to focus into the diamond that he had made with his hand. Time had past and all the light he had been emanating were pooled into his hands. It formed into a spiral of light in his hands.  
Jane continued to fall, getting closer and closer to the ground. Only she looked less scared, and more accepting. As if she knew she was meant to die.  
At the Manor, Leo opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. He his eyes were cold and empty. The Charmed Ones and Wyatt looked on with worried eyes. They weren't sure whether Leo was all right, and were very tempted to go out of the barrier, but they all thought that if anything was going to work they needed to stay in the barrier. Leo continued to look at them, his eye were completely white. Suddenly he looked straight up and flung his arms up towards the sky. His palms faced the sky as the energy contained within them was released. The orb of energy he was holding was flung from his hand and exploded into the sky.  
Just as Jane was about to hit the cold pavement of the ground she stopped. Her eyes shut, as she was less than an inch from death. Birds stopped in mid-flight above the ground, just as Puck floated very, very high above looking down sinisterly at Jane. He too froze in time. Daryl's wife and son sit motionless in their dreary house. They sit motionless at the dinner table, looking at the now empty seat that once sat a great father and friend. Their clock froze at the exact second Leo had relinquished his position as Elder.  
At the manor The Charmed Ones and Wyatt look around the room, still in the barrier. Paige looks over towards a clock and then down towards her watch. She finds that her watch seems to be keeping time while the clock outside of the barrier seems to have stopped. Suddenly the clock began to rewind by itself, the day seemed to be shifting all around them. Piper looked towards Leo's direction, and to her surprise, Leo began to be surrounded by orbs of light. Then the orbs disappeared as the room continued to shift.  
  
"Leo!" She cried as she tried to escape the barrier.  
But before she could escape, orbs of light surrounded her, along with Paige, Piper, and Wyatt. Just like Leo, they disappeared as the room continued to shift. The clocks spun backwards even faster as night turned into day, and day to night. Time reversed to the day before.  
Jane lifted backwards back into the air along side Puck. The day itself was rewinding back to the moment when Jane turned into a Wish-Maker.  
  
Time had reversed three days to the moment when Jane had received her powers. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt found themselves in the conservatory. They were confused and disoriented trying to make as much sense of it all. Piper quickly collected herself and quietly whispered "Leo."  
Piper got up from her seat and began to search the house for Leo. She found him asleep in her bedroom. She wasn't sure exactly how or why he was there, but she thought the best thing to do now was to let him sleep and just ask questions later, she was just happy to see him safe and sound.  
Jane could be found running. She runs into her house, up to her room, completely ignoring her mother sitting at the dinner table. When she reaches her room she slams the door shut and locks it from behind. She dashes towards her bed where she continues to cry, muffling the sounds with the mattress. She began to wipe the tears from her face as she tries to collect herself. She gave a sniffle, wiping the last tear from her face. She turned towards a bookcase full of numerous books, all from famous authors and playwrights; Hemingway, Shakespeare, and Melville. She looks at the books, and with her finger, begins to filter through the books. She gets to one book that strikes her interest, and she draws it from the shelves. It was "A Midsummer Nights Dream" by William Shakespeare. She took it to her desk as she began to read. After a while of reading she began to say something.  
"I wish I had a friend." Said the young girl.  
After she said that she begins to flip through the pages. She stopped when she reached a certain page. She reached into the book and took out a sharp razor blade. She begins to cry again but she quickly wipes them away as she holds up the razor blade and stares at it angrily.  
"I'll make the pain stop." She said with an angry glare  
She closed the book and lightly grazed the cover with her hand. She got up from her desk and took one last look at her room. She sees a single portrait of her family; her mother, father and herself. She recollects numerous memories of pain and torture. She unlocks and opens her door and gives one heavy sigh. She closes the door behind her and walks into the bathroom. She looks down and turns back around. She begins to cry again as she slowly closes the door, locking it from the inside, leaving herself locked inside the bathroom. -End Finish 


End file.
